This invention relates to a memorizing aid and, more particularly, an improved aid convenient for use in memorizing, e.g., foreign words.
A known conventional aid or tool of this kind is a card holder containing a pile of cards bearing words and adapted to move one card after another to a memory station. Such a conventional aid has disadvantages that the cards are liable to be damaged, that failure often occurs because the cards are engaged by a pick-up member, and that the casing is rather bulky as the cards are piled.